


My Sun and Stars

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has been married off to  Khal Danny and must adapt to his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr asking for a continuation of my Danny/Ethan Game of Thrones ficlet that I wrote. After what seems like forever I have finally completed it. I did change a lot of things within the story so that it differs from Game of Thrones, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. :)

Ethan jumped down from his horse and made his way into the tent he shared with Danny. Danny was elsewhere, but Ethan didn’t normally see him until it was time for bed. The other Dothraki saw him as an outsider, no matter how hard he tried to learn their ways. His servants were awaiting him when he walked in. They normally traveled with him wherever he went, but he wanted to be alone.

He lay in bed, grabbing one of the books given to him as a wedding gift. He flipped it open and ignored his servants. He didn’t want to be waited on and he especially didn’t feel like a lesson in Dothraki. It was hours later when the moon was high in the sky that Danny finally appeared, shooing away Ethan’s servants. 

Danny undressed and laid next to him on the bed. He reached out and ran his fingers up and down Ethan’s side as he watched him read. Ethan looked at Danny’s hand before going back to his book. They hadn’t had sex yet and thankfully Danny hadn’t made a move. Ethan wasn’t ready yet and Danny seemed to understand. 

Danny started to talk and Ethan closed his book to listen. He was able to catch some words he recognized from his lessons. Ethan lay there and tried to speak back, butchering the language and struggling. Danny just smiled and corrected him when he needed to.

“Sleep now,” Danny spoke softly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ethan’s forehead. “We ride tomorrow.”

Ethan shut his book and set it aside before getting up. He started to undress before looking over at his shoulder at Danny. Danny may be comfortable with his nakedness around him, but Ethan was not as comfortable in his own skin. Danny turned away and Ethan quickly changed into a pair of robes he slept in. He blew out the candles around them before crawling back into bed.

Danny turned back around, scooting a little closer and wrapping an arm around Ethan’s waist. Ethan looked at him for a moment before speaking softly. “Danny?”

Danny opened his eyes up. “Yes?”

“I want to learn to fight,” Ethan said, stuttering over a couple words. 

Danny looked at him for a long moment before nodding. “I will teach you.”

Ethan rode by Danny side as they traveled. Danny had asked for Ethan to ride with him upfront instead of in the middle. Nahara, the maiden teaching him the Dothraki language had to translate most of what Danny said to him and rode behind them. She had told him that Danny said the khaleesi’s place was at her Khal’s side. 

“I am not a khaleesi,” He had to remind them. “I am a man.”

“There is no word for you in the Dothraki language,” Nahara told him. “The Dothraki do not take men as their wives.”

Their ride was silent, Ethan watching ahead of them. There was still a language barrier between them and he did not feel like waiting for a translation. They traveled until the sun was beginning to set, Ethan waiting by his horse as the tent was set up for them. “How long will we stay?” Ethan asked as he and Danny got ready for bed.

“Until it is time to move on again,” Danny replied, lying on their bed. He patted the empty spot next to him. “Sleep.”

Ethan sighed and laid down, turning away from Danny. Danny pressed up against him and Ethan froze. “No,” Danny mumbled, wrapping an arm around Ethan and pulling him close. The khal buried his face in Ethan’s neck and Ethan laid there in fear for a moment before realizing Danny wasn’t going to force him. Slowly, he began to relax and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Danny’s soft breathing. 

When he awoke the next morning, Danny was still there. His fingers were running along Ethan’s sides. Ethan turned his head and Danny smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Ethan said, turning over to face his husband. It was unusual to see Danny still there, normally he was gone by the time Ethan woke up. “They do not need you?”

Danny shook his head, his hand stopping on Ethan’s hip. “I teach you to fight today.”

“When?”

“When you are ready.”

Ethan smiled and rose from the bed stretching. He found clothes, glancing over his shoulder to see Danny was looking the other way and he quickly dressed. He knelt down by the bed and looked at his husband. “Sit and have breakfast with me today,” Ethan said. The only time they were ever really together was at night and that wasn’t enough time to know his husband. 

Danny smiled and nodded. “I will.” He got up and dressed before walking out of the tent with Ethan at his side. A servant came up and handed them each food and they sat outside their tent and ate. “You do not eat with me,” Ethan commented. “You only..” He paused trying to think of the right words. “You only sleep with me.”

Danny looked up from his bowl. “You have shown no interest in my company. I did not want to force myself on you.”

“You are Dothraki, do you not take what you want?”

“Each Khalasar is different,” Danny said, setting his bowl aside and turning towards Ethan. “You ready to learn?”

Ethan nodded and set aside his own bowl, allowing himself to be lead away from camp. Danny turned towards him once they were a considerable distance away and handed him an arakh. “I will go slow,” Danny said, stepping back and taking a fighting stance. Ethan copied him and Danny began his lesson.

They trained until the sun was high and the sky and Ethan grew tired. He had a few scrapes and bruises and his body ached, not used to such activity. Danny led him back to camp where they had lunch before Danny gave him a kiss on the forehead and disappeared. Ethan retreated back into his tent and found his twin waiting for him. 

“Where have you been?” Aiden asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I asked Danny to teach me to fight and he agreed,” Ethan replied, sitting next to his brother. “If you want, I could ask him to teach you.”

Aiden shook his head. “I am being taught already. Your husband commanded it.”

“Oh.”

Aiden fell silent for several minutes, looking around the tent before looking at his brother. “Are you happy?”

Ethan sighed and laid back on the bed, looking up at the top of the tent. “I was forced to marry a man I did not know or love, how could I be happy?” He looked over as Aiden laid down next to him. “The only time he is with me is when we sleep. I am not happy about being married against my will, but I do want to get to know my husband.” He curled up to his brother and closed his eyes. “Even if I can never love him.”

Aiden wrapped an arm around him. “I’m sorry, Ethan.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“No, but we’ve both been forced into this world.”

“Have you heard from our brother? He has not come to see me lately.”

“Yes, but he mostly whines about not being on his way to Westeros yet.”

“The Dorthraki give gifts on their own time,” Ethan said. “Our brother will have his throne when Danny sees it fit to give it to him.” Aiden held him closer and Ethan could feel sleep tugging at him. “Stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Aiden said, pressing his lips to Ethan’s forehead.

Ethan trained with Danny every day and after lunch he Nahara would sit him down for lessons in Dothraki. He was quickly picking up on each and able to have longer conversations with his husband. He learned more about his husband and the extra time spent with him was helping him develop a fondness for him.

Their training quickly turned into play one day, when Ethan managed to tackle Danny to the ground, shocking his husband. “A man deserves to die on his feet,” Danny said.

Ethan smiled, straddling Danny’s waist. “Yes he does.”

“but I am on the ground.”

“Maybe you go too easy on me,” Ethan said, tossing aside his weapon. 

“I go easy so I do not hurt you,” Danny said, before suddenly flipping them so Ethan was on his back with Danny on top of him. Ethan sucked in a breath when he felt something hard against his stomach. His heart beat fast in his chest as he looked up at his husband. His wrists were held above his head and his body pinned left him vulnerable, unable to push Danny away. He felt scared. 

Danny rolled off of him after a minute before lying beside him. Ethan was still for a moment, his heart still racing before he turned towards Danny who was looking up at the sky. Danny looked at him and reached out, caressing his cheek. “My sun and stars,” Danny whispered, and Ethan looked at him a little confused. Danny had never called him that before. “I know you do not wish to be married to me, but I do wish for you to be happy. If you find your eyes wandering, do not stop yourself.”

Ethan stared at his husband for a long moment. “You would let me take a lover?” Danny nodded. “and what about you? Have you taken a lover?”

Danny shook his head. “I would only take one if they could bare me a child.”

Ethan fell silent for a moment before whispering. “My eyes do no wander.”

Danny ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair before leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. “We should return so we can eat.”

Once Danny had left him to attend to other things, Ethan found himself yanked aside by his older brother. Samuel threw him to the ground and Ethan lay there in shock. “Your husband promised me an army. He promised me a throne! It’s been months, Ethan. Months.”

Ethan slowly rose to his feet. There was no one else around, leaving him to defend himself. “The Dothraki give their gifts on their own time. Danny will decide when you earn your throne.”

“Earn? Earn?” Samuel grabbed Ethan by the arm and pulled him close. “That throne is my birthright.” He started to twist Ethan’s arm and Ethan shouted out in pain. “There is nothing I need to earn. Do not awaken the dragon, Ethan. I will kill you.”

Ethan looked up at his brother and though fear flooded through him for several seconds before he grabbed his dagger and held it to his brother’s throat. “Take your hands off of me.”

Samuel seemed shocked. He and Aiden had always just taken Samuel’s violence, but Ethan was tired of it. He wasn’t going to let anyone touch him without his permission ever again. Samuel tried to knock the dagger away but Ethan let a little bit cut into Samuel’s neck. Slowly, Samuel let go of him. “The next time you touch me, will be the last time you have hands,” Ethan hissed. “Danny will give you your throne when he sees fit. Do not ask me again.”

“Look at you,” Samuel said, staring down at him. “You’ve become a Dothraki whore.”

Ethan growled. “I am no one’s whore. Get out of my face before I kill you.”

Ethan returned to his tent, a little shaken. He was surprised to find Danny there. He looked up at Ethan entered the tent. “What is wrong, my sun and stars?”

Ethan looked down at him before going over to his stack of things and pulling out a book. He sat there and read, ignoring his husband. He did not want to talk, no matter how concerned Danny was. Danny walked over and took the book from Ethan’s hands. “What is wrong?” Danny asked, cupping Ethan’s face with one hand.

Ethan looked away from him, thinking for a minute before answering. “My brother, he wants what you promised him.” 

Danny’s eyes fell to the developing bruises on Ethan’s arm. Danny lifted Ethan’s arm, his eyes filled with anger. “He hurt you?”

“He was angry,” Ethan said. “I fought back, like you showed me.”

Danny leaned down and brushed his lips against the marks. “He will be punished.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Danny said, looking up at Ethan. “He hurt you. You are the Khaleesi. He will be punished.”

“Do not kill him,” Ethan said. “Please.”

Danny didn’t say anything, he just kissed Ethan’s forehead and walked out of the tent. It was hours later when a servant walked into the tent and told him Danny had requested his presence. He followed her towards the giant fire burning. Danny was sitting there looking at something tied up, as Ethan approached he realized his older brother had been tied up and beaten.

“I did not kill him,” Danny said, turning towards him. “You may release him if you wish.”

Samuel looked up at Ethan, broken and bloodied. For a moment he felt sad and a need to run to him, but he remembered all the times Samuel had beaten him and Aiden. He turned away when Samuel looked up, his eyes pleading for Ethan to let him go. “Leave him there until morning.” 

He walked away, catching sight of Aiden who was walking towards him. “He’s our brother,” Aiden whispered as they left the horrid sight. 

“He doesn’t love us,” Ethan said. “He married me off and made you my husband’s slave. Danny was right to punish him.”

“He’s all we have left.”

“And now we have each other,” Ethan said, turning towards Aiden. “I will ask him tomorrow to free you and I will have you at my side as my protector, my bloodrider.”

Aiden stood there stunned for a moment before smiling. “You are becoming more of king with each passing day.”

Aiden was freed minutes within Ethan asking his husband. Danny himself removed the collar before turning towards Ethan and doing his best to explain how to make Aiden his bloodrider. He stood by his husband with pride as Ethan turned towards his brother and recited the words Danny told him.

“I ask your oath,” Ethan said in Dothraki and taking his brother’s hand. “that you will live and die as blood of my blood and ride by my side to keep me safe from harm.” He handed Aiden an arakh. 

Aiden smiled and bowed his head. “Blood of my blood.”

Aiden was never far from his side after that, even joining him in his training with Danny. They found that together, they were better fighters than when they were apart. At one point they were able to knock Danny down, a move that shocked all of them. 

Danny cupped Ethan’s face after he stood up and brushed the dirt away. He smiled and rested their foreheads together for a few seconds before pulling away and clasping Aiden on the shoulder. “You are becoming great fighters. I may let you come with me on raids.”

“You would let us join you?”

Danny nodded. “I would.”

They trained until the sun was high in the sky before going back to camp.

“What of your family?” Ethan asked later that night as they lay in bed together. Danny’s fingers paused on Ethan’s side before they continued to trail up and down.

“Dead.”

Ethan turned over to look at Danny. “I’m sorry.”

“Your family is dead too.”

Ethan nodded. “Aiden, Samuel and I are all that is left. We used to rule across the sea until somebody struck us all down.”

“Do you ever want to go back?”

Ethan was quiet for a long moment. When he was younger he wanted to go back, but now? He shook his head. “I have no memory of Westeros, why go back to something I cannot remember?”

Danny smiled and gave Ethan’s forehead a kiss. “Good. I do not want you to go.”

Ethan didn’t know what came over him, but he reached out and ran his fingers through Danny’s hair before leaning in and kissing him. Danny seemed shocked for a moment before he was pulling Ethan closer and kissing him back. 

A few days later, Danny was brushing through Ethan’s now long hair. It wasn’t as long as most of the Dothraki but it was getting passed his shoulder. Danny tied it back before rubbing Ethan’s shoulders. “I have news.”

“Good news?”

“I will be a father.”

Ethan sat there shocked for a few minutes feeling something strange. Slowly, he turned towards Danny and looked up at him. “A father?”

Danny nodded and Ethan felt his heart ache. He shouldn’t feel anything. He didn’t love his husband, but there he was feeling hurt. “Ethan?”

“With who?” Ethan asked.

“Nadine.”

Ethan knew she was one of the few warrior women in the khalasar. He never really spoken to her but he had seen her around. “I wish you a son,” Ethan said, pulling away from Danny, the pain in his chest like a knife. He didn’t understand what he was feeling. “I am late for lessons with Nahara.”

“You can miss a lesson,” Danny said. “You are beginning to speak Dothraki as though it was your mother tongue.” He wrapped his arms around Ethan and pulled him against his chest. “We must celebrate tonight.”

Ethan didn’t stay at the celebration for long. He left shortly after Danny gave the announcement. Aiden followed him into his tent and sat on the edge of the bed as Ethan undressed. “Did you know?” 

“I found out shortly before everyone else.”

“And you had no clue he was having an affair?”

“The Dothraki take what they want,” Ethan said, getting into bed. “and Danny wanted an heir.”

“But he’s your husband.”

“Is he?”

“What does that mean?”

“I mean, he’s never fucked me,” Ethan answered. “I told him no on our wedding night and he hasn’t tried since. He’s even told me I can take a lover if I wanted.” Ethan sighed. “Maybe that’s why he said it, cause he was already fucking her.”

Aiden laid down and wrapped his arms around Ethan, holding him close. “I’m sorry, Ethan.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Ethan said. “I don’t love him.”

Danny returned to the tent hours later stumbling in a little drunk and startling the twins awake. “Leave,” Danny said to Aiden, holding the flap open. Aiden pressed a kiss to Ethan’s forehead before leaving, giving Danny a nasty look on the way out. Danny undressed once Aiden left and made his way to the bed. He tried to wrap an arm around Ethan and pull him close, but Ethan pushed him away. 

“Why did you not tell me sooner?” 

“I only found out myself yesterday,” Danny replied, reaching out for him again but Ethan pushed his hand away. “Ethan, I only did it to have a child. I-“

“Then maybe you should have married her,” Ethan growled, getting out of the bed and grabbing his clothes. He threw them on and didn’t give Danny another chance to speak before he left the tent.

“Aiden? Can I stay here?”

Aiden nodded and scooted over on the bed to make room for him. “As long as you need to.”

The Khalasar headed towards Vaes Dothrak as soon as Nadine began to show. Ethan did not stay in his husband’s tent, opting to stay with Aiden instead. He didn’t see much of Danny during the day and stopped training and eating with him. 

Three days before they arrived at the city, Danny sought him out. He sat beside him as Ethan ate his lunch. “Ethan.”

“What?”

“I find our bed lonely without you.”

“Then find someone to warm it,” Ethan snapped, standing up and tossing his bowl aside, no longer hungry. “There should be enough people here to find one to your taste.” 

“My sun-“

“No!” Ethan yelled, catching the attention of several others. “Do not call me that. I am not your sun and stars.” Ethan was starting to shake, feeling his anger rise. “You may have your customs, but I am not Dothraki.” He stormed away, leaving Danny sitting there shocked.

He was found hours later sitting alone in the grass with his horse by his side. His tears had dried up a while ago and he just sat there staring at nothing. Danny approached him with caution, not wanting to scare him. “Ethan,” He softly said. 

“I want to be alone.”

Danny sat beside him. “I know.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about.”

“I hurt you.”

“Yes, you did,” Ethan said. “You insulted and humiliated me in front of everyone.”

“I did not think-“

“No, you did not,” Ethan interrupted. 

“I am sorry.”

“I do not want to hear it.”

“I will release you from our marriage if you wish it,” Danny said. “You may stay with us, but I will release you. I will raid when we leave Vaes Dothrak and give you gold if you want to leave.”

Ethan finally looked over at him, his eyes empty. “You should have never married me in the first place.” 

He started to get up but Danny took his hand, stopping him. Danny cupped Ethan’s face and looked at him for a long moment, looking sad. He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Do not stay out here too long,” Danny said. “We may be close to the city, but it is still dangerous.”

The day before they reached the city, Ethan was eating and getting lessons about Vaes Dothrak and the rules in place. He listened and nodded, not really commenting on anything. He didn’t really want to go but he really had no choice. 

He didn’t really notice Nahara had gone silent, having zoned out when she began to explain some ceremony that Nadine would have to attend, along with him and Danny. 

“Ethan!”

Ethan looked up at her. “What?”

“You are not listening.”

“No, I’m not,” Ethan said. “I do not care about what Nadine must go through. I don’t want anything to do with it.”

Nahara stared at him for a long moment before speaking softly. “You have no idea, do you?”

“No idea about what?”

“Khal Danny does not desire women,” She said. “He has only ever slept with men. Once Nadine gives him his child, she will go back to just being his warrior and nothing more. He will not sleep with her again and has not since she conceived.”

Ethan fell silent for several minutes letting Nahara’s words sink in. “Why did he not tell me about her before?”

“He did not think he needed to,” She said. “It is not uncommon for the Dothraki to share their wives or husbands.”

“He does not share me,” Ethan said. “The bloodriders have never tried to sleep with me.”

“Have you shown interest in any of them?”

Ethan shook his head. “No.”

“Then they would not try,” Nahara said. “And Danny may have told them not to try. He knows you are not Dothraki and he does not expect you to follow our customs. He just wants you to learn about them.”

“I still do not understand why he married me,” Ethan said. “He had only seen me once before the wedding.”

“Because you caught his attention,” Nahara answered. “He has never considered marrying anyone until you came along. There was something about you that drew him too you. You must see that. Why else would he call you his sun and stars?”

“Is that not what the wife is called?”

“Those words are not meant for the wife,” She said. “They are meant for the husband. They are meant for someone you love.”

“He loves me?” Ethan asked, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. “Danny loves me?”

She nodded. “He would not call you that if he did not.”

“Even if he does love me as you claim, it does not excuse what he did,” Ethan said, standing up. “The lesson is over. I don’t care about the ceremony and I am not going to attend it.”

Danny found him the first night they stayed in the city. He was eating with Aiden near their now shared tent. Danny stood on the other side of the small fire, his hands behind his back. “Ethan.” 

“I have no desire to speak to you.”

“Ethan, please.”

“He does not want to talk to you,” Aiden growled at the Khal. “Now leave.”

Danny looked at Aiden for a moment before kneeling down and setting something down on the ground. He got up again and walked away. Ethan waited until he was out of sight before getting up. Whatever it was, it was wrapped up and he sat back down and opened it. Inside was a pendant of a golden dragon. He picked it up by the chain, watching it glint in the firelight. “Oh.”

“Now he brings you gifts to attempt to get you back?” Aiden asked, taking the pendant and examining it. 

“He told me he would give us gold so we can leave the khalasar.”

“It’s a dragon, Ethan. Our house’s sigil. This wasn’t meant for you to sell.”

Ethan took the charm back and held it in his palm. “Do you know what ‘my sun and stars’ really means in Dothraki? I just learned why he said it to me. Why he really said it.”

“Ethan-“

“It’s their way of saying ‘I love you,’” Ethan said, wrapping the pendant back up. “It’s meant for someone special to them. Someone they care about.”

“You don’t do that to someone you love.”

“Our cultures are very different,” Ethan said. “But Danny is an oddity in the Dothraki. He does not desire women and has never slept with one until now. And he only did it so he had a child. So that we had a child, if I wanted to raise it as my own.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“No it doesn’t,” Ethan said. “but I do care about him. I don’t think it would have hurt so much if I didn’t feel something for him. I don’t think he realized it would hurt either and I think he regrets what he did.”

“Are you going to go back to him?”

Ethan looked up at his twin. “The day he told me that I could take a lover, I asked him if he would do the same. His answer was that he would only do it so he could have a child. I think that was his way of telling me. And now that I think about it, he never forced himself in my company, he gave me space and we only shared a bed. I didn’t-I didn’t start to feel anything for him until he started teaching me how to fight because we were together more. I got angry because he decided to have a child, but we were never a couple. I shouldn’t be so angry.”

“I want you to be happy,” Aiden said, wrapping an arm around his brother. “But please tell me you’ll really think it through before you go back to him? Please?” 

Ethan stared into the flames and was quiet. “If I do, then it will there will be conditions that he has to be willing to abide by.”

 

The khalasar gathered a few days later for the ritual that Nadine had to perform that involved eating a raw stallion heart. Ethan had debated about going, changing his mind several times the day it arrived. In the end, when the sun had set and everyone was gathered, Ethan walked into the tent.

Danny spotted him immediately and looked shocked to find him there. Ethan and Aiden were the last to arrive and Ethan walked around everyone before taking his place by Danny’s side. He looked up at him, the Khal covered in blood from retrieving the heart from the stallion. “Am I too late?”

Danny shook his head and smiled at him, reaching out and brushing his fingers against Ethan’s. Ethan smiled back and took Danny’s hand. He had avoided Nadine since the announcement and had not seen her since. He looked at her now to see the baby bump and the stallion heart already in her hands. “Danny?”

“Yes?”

Ethan looked up at Danny. “Promise you will not do this to me again.”

Danny nodded and gave Ethan’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I will not do it again.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s forehead before turning away to watch Nadine. It wasn’t a pleasant sight and there were several times where she looked like she wasn’t going to finish or keep down what she already ate.

“She has to eat the whole thing?”

“If she does and keeps it down, it means the child will be strong.”

“Our child,” Ethan said and Danny turned towards him again, looking at him in surprise. “Our child will be strong.”

“You will claim him as your own?”

Ethan nodded. “Yes.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan and pulled him close as they continued to watch the rest of the ceremony. The chanting around them got louder as Nadine got down to the last bites of the stallion heart. Danny leaned in close, his lips brushing against Ethan’s ear. “I love you,” Danny whispered in common tongue, shocking Ethan. 

Ethan turned his head and looked up at him for a moment before pulling Danny in for a kiss. He smiled at him as they broke apart, his heart racing fast in his chest. He turned back towards Nadine and watched her finish the heart. She collapsed a moment later and looked like she was about to lose it, but a moment later she stood up and smiled. The khalasar cheered around them and Danny smiled brightly as he looked at the warrior. 

“Khalakka dothrae mr’anha!” Nadine said, Ethan piecing together what she said. 

“A son?” He asked, to make sure he was right.

Danny nodded. “A son.” He took Ethan’s hand and led him towards Nadine, the woman smiling at the two of them as they approached. Ethan looked up at Danny for a moment before placing a hand on Nadine’s stomach. She covered his hand with her own. The two of them looked at each other and whatever anger he had felt slowly faded away. 

“Your son, Khaleesi,” She said.

“Khal,” Danny corrected. “He is your Khal.” There was murmuring all around at Danny’s words, but no one tried to protest. Danny looked down at Ethan and smiled. “But only if he chooses to be at my side.”

It took Ethan a moment, but he nodded. “Yes."

Hours later, Danny and Ethan walked through the city after the celebration ended after the ceremony, the dosh Khaleen predicting that their son would be the stallion who mounts the world. There was still space between them and Ethan knew there were still a lot of things that they needed to work out. 

“This does not mean that we are okay,” Ethan said, stopping and turning towards Danny. There was no one else around, giving them some privacy. “I am still upset with you.”

Danny nodded. “I know.” This was spoken in common tongue, the words sounding so foreign with Danny’s accent. “I-“ Danny stopped for a moment, thinking before speaking again in common. “I sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” Ethan corrected. He stepped closer to his husband and took his hands in his. He switched to Dothraki. “I too am sorry for my actions.”

Danny shook his head. “Do not be sorry,” He said, going back to Dothraki as well. “You were right, you are not one of us and I should have spoken to you first. I am sorry.” He leaned down and rested is forehead against Ethan’s. “My su-“ Danny trailed off and sighed softly, before pressing a kiss to Ethan’s forehead and taking a step back. “It is late. You should go back to your brother.”

Ethan moved his hands up Danny’s chest and leaned up to press his lips against Danny’s. “I cannot return your love, but I can tell you that I do care about you.”

“I never expected you to return it,” Danny whispered. “Can I ask you to eat with me tomorrow?”

Ethan nodded. “I would like that.”

They shared another kiss before Ethan stepped away from Danny and walked away, neither of them noticing that they were being watched. Ethan made his way back to his and Aiden’s tent and collapsed on the bed, a goofy smile on his face and his heart still racing. Aiden turned over and looked at him. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“That face you’re making.”

“What face?”

“The ‘I am madly in love’ face,” Aiden replied. “What did he say to you?”

“We just talked a lot of things over,” Ethan said. “And then he asked if he could sit with me tomorrow for breakfast before kissing me goodnight.”

“So you just accepted him back? Just like that?”

Ethan shook his head and turned towards his twin. “No, I didn’t. I told him that everything isn’t magically okay because I went to the ceremony. We still have a lot to work through, but I did tell him that I never want him to do this to me again.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said it won’t happen again,” Ethan said. He laid there in silence for a moment before it dawned on him. “Oh my God. I’m going to be a father!”

“So, it is your kid then?”

Ethan nodded. “You watched the ceremony, you saw me. Danny’s child will be my child as well.”

“Are you ready for this?” Aiden asked. “Raising a kid?”

“I don’t know,” Ethan said. “But I want to give it a try. I want to have a family with Danny. I want us to be together.”

“You have changed so much since we’ve first joined the khalasar.”

“We both have. I hated our brother for forcing us here, but now I’m glad he did,” Ethan said. “I am not that pathetic and weak child I used to be. Now I know how to fight, I am stronger now. After the years of torment, I finally stood up to him. He isn’t bossing us around anymore. He doesn’t make my decisions for me. I’m happy here. I’m not happy about the way we were brought here, but I’m happy we are here.”

Aiden smiled and wrapped an arm around Ethan’s waist. “I’m happy we’re here too, though I’m still angry at your husband.”

Ethan laughed. “I’m not surprised. Things will get better, Aiden. I know that they will. In time, maybe you will come to care for him like I have.”

Danny was waiting outside the tent, sitting there and basking in the sunlight. It was a rare sight to see his husband so unguarded somewhere that wasn’t their tent and he felt himself smile as he looked down at him. Danny opened his eyes and smiled at Ethan. “I will have someone get us food, come sit with me.”

Ethan sat down next to him, the pendant given to him hidden in his hand. He opened his palm so Danny could see it. “Would you put it on me?”

Danny took it and Ethan turned, holding his long hair away from his neck. Danny put the necklace on Ethan before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the side of Ethan’s neck, making Ethan shiver. “Oh,” Ethan whispered, feeling something strange flood through him as Danny kissed there again. It was a pleasant feeling and he tilted his head to give Danny more access. 

They were interrupted a few seconds later by a slave who had brought them food. Ethan looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed, the Dothraki would fuck out in the open but Ethan had been raised to believe that some things were to be kept to the bedroom.

“Danny?” Ethan asked after the slave left and they started to eat.

“Yes?”

“Why did you really do it? Have a child with her I mean?” 

Danny was quiet for several minutes before speaking. “I did not mean for it to hurt you, you must understand that. Never.”

“I know, but that is not what I am asking. I am asking you why you did it.”

“Many Khals marry and have children younger than what I am now,” Danny answered. “Many of the Khalasar felt it was time for a child and you-you cannot give me that.” 

“Then why marry me?”

Danny reached out and caressed Ethan’s cheek with his fingertips. “Because I thought you were beautiful.”

Ethan could feel himself blush and looked away. “That is not enough of a reason to marry someone.”

“Maybe I did it to free you.”

Ethan looked up. “You knew the type of person he was and still agreed to give him an army?”

“You would be free of him,” Danny said. “And if I had not married you, he would only try to give you to another.”

Ethan shuddered at the thought of another man as his husband. Danny was kind to him and he had had the unwanted attention of too many men before becoming married. Danny’s fingers through his hair brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at his husband. “And if I never fall in love with you?”

“I do not expect you to return my love,” Danny said. “I never expected it from you. Why do you think I told you that you may take a lover?” He took the tie out of Ethan’s hair and brushed his fingers through it again. “I only want you to be happy.”

Ethan turned away so Danny could braid his hair. “You are not like most men.”

“I am not like most Dothraki either,” Danny said before falling silent. After Ethan’s hair was braided, he wrapped his arms around Ethan and held him close. “I am only half Dothraki.”

“Half?”

“My mother is from Westeros,” Danny replied. “I did not know her, but I know she came across the water and my father took her as his second bride.”

“But you only know Dothraki customs and what little I have told you.”

“She was killed before she could teach me.”

“I did not know my mother either. She died-she died giving birth to Aiden and I.”

Danny held him tighter. “We will see them again.” Ethan turned his head and gave Danny a kiss. Danny kissed him back. “Will you train with me again? I want to take you on a raid with me.”

Ethan smiled. “Yes, I would like that.”

Danny kissed him again and started to get up, reaching out for Ethan’s hand. Ethan took his hand and was helped up. “It will have to be when we leave the city, It is forbidden in the city.”

“I know.” Danny started to lead Ethan away from the tent and towards the other side of the city. “Where are we going?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Another gift?”

Danny nodded. “Another gift.” They reached where Danny was set up and Danny paused outside. He turned around to face Ethan and took his hands. “I found them during our last raid and I think you and your brother would enjoy them if you wish to share one with him.”

“There is more than one gift?”

Danny nodded and lifted the flap to his tent. Ethan walked inside and to his amazement; some of his things were still kept on the side of the bed they shared. Even one of his robes was lying out waiting for him. “You kept it ready for me?”

“The bed is yours for as long as you wish to share it with me,” Danny said, pulling Ethan close. He gave him a kiss, lingering for a few seconds before he was pulling away. He walked over to the corner of the tent and Ethan watched him kneel down in front of a small golden trunk. He turned towards Ethan and smiled. “Come.”

Ethan walked over and knelt down next to Danny. Danny lenaed over and gave him another kiss before opening the trunk. Ethan looked down in shock. There in the trunk were three petrified dragon’s eggs. “Oh,” He whispered, picking up the black one and turning it over in his hands. “Danny, they are beautiful.”

Danny smiled. “I am told that dragons meant something to your family.”

Ethan nodded. “They did. We ruled with them by our sides until they all died out.” Ethan turned towards Danny and gave him a kiss. “I do not know how to express what I am feeling right now, I do not think you have the words for it.”

“I understand,” Danny said. “You should find your brother and share this with him.” He gave him another kiss and hugged him tight. “I love you.”

Aiden was just as shocked as Ethan was as he sat there with the green egg in his hands. “He got these for you?”

“He got them for us,” Ethan said. “He told me that I could share them with you.”

“He must really love you.”

Ethan smiled. “Yeah, he does.”

“And you’re happy with him?” Aiden asked. “Really happy?”

“I think I am,” Ethan replied with a nod. “Would you be lonely if I went back to my own tent?”

Aiden was silent for a moment before replying. “Can I tell you something?”

“You found someone?”

“It’s one of Danny’s bloodriders.”

“Jackson?”

Aiden nodded. “Yeah, Jackson.”

Ethan smiled and wrapped his arms around Aiden. “As long as he makes you happy.”

Aiden hugged him back. “He does.”

“You can keep the green one,” Ethan said. “I will keep the others.”

“Thank you, Ethan.”

“I would tell you to thank Danny, but there is no word for that.”

“I am sure he understands anyways.”

Ethan went back to his and his husband’s tent that night after eating dinner with Danny. He closed the flap behind them and just stood there for a moment, watching as Danny undressed. He allowed his eyes to stray over his husband’s body, he never really looked before and he decided that his husband was a very beautiful man. 

Slowly, he began to undress as well before walking over to Danny and wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist. Danny turned around and looked at Ethan in shock. Even on their wedding night, Danny had not seen anything more than his husband’s chest. “Ethan?”

Ethan leaned up and gave Danny a kiss, his hands moving up Danny’s chest. He kept kissing Danny, his husband’s hands going to his waist. Ethan pulled back a few seconds later and looked up at Danny as he took Danny’s hand and started to move it down. Danny was frozen in shock for several minutes before he was kissing him and lifting him up, carrying Ethan to their bed.

When Ethan woke in the morning, his body was aching but in a strangely pleasant way. He turned over in bed to face his husband who was still fast asleep. He smiled and leaned in, awaking Danny with soft kisses pressed to his neck and shoulder. Danny groaned quietly and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Ethan. 

“My s-“ Danny started to mumble but stopped, instead wrapping his arms around Ethan and pulling him close. He gave him a kiss. “You look beautiful.” 

“Can we stay in here today?” Ethan asked, moaning softly as Danny trailed kisses down his neck. “I just want to stay in bed all day.”

Danny smiled and ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair. “We can stay here for a little.” He gave Ethan another kiss. Ethan kissed back, wrapping his arms around Danny. After a couple more minutes of kissing, Ethan turned over so they could spoon. Something he had found himself missing when he was gone from their bed.

Danny held him tight and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s shoulder. “Will you be here tonight?”

Ethan turned his head and smiled at Danny. “Tonight and every night after.”

It was close to noon before they finally left their tent to find food. Aiden found him shortly after, a knowing smile on his face. “So, have a good night?” 

Ethan felt his face heat up and looked away. “Yes, I did.”

“And?”

“Aiden!” Ethan hissed, glancing at his husband who looked at them in amusement. He didn’t know what they were saying but Ethan had a feeling he had figured it out. Danny pulled Ethan into his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Dothraki are not ashamed of it,” Danny said in Ethan’s ear, making him shiver. Danny looked up at Aiden and in his best common said, “Sit. Eat with us.”

“How much longer are we staying in the city?” Aiden asked. “I miss being able to fight.”

Danny laughed. “Soon, the rest grow restless as well.”

The last night in the city there was a large fire and the Dothraki were all around it sitting, drinking, fucking and dancing. Ethan sat at Danny’s side, Nadine down in front of them and the bloodriders close by. Ethan never really stayed out late, but he no longer wanted to be the outsider. He wanted to be by his husband’s side.

There was a commotion to their right and Ethan turned to see one of Danny’s bloodriders, Jackson, had tackled Aiden to the ground and was straddling him. Ethan started to get up to help his brother, but Danny placed a hand on his shoulder. “Leave them.”

Aiden pulled Jackson in for a kiss and Ethan sat there in shock as the two shoved each other’s clothing off. He turned towards Danny who smiled. “Your brother embraces our culture,” Danny said, pulling Ethan closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Ethan turned towards him again. “I am not ready for such displays.”

“And you do not ever have to be,” Danny said. “It can stay in our tent if that is what you wish.”

Ethan smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and tender, Danny cupping Ethan’s face and kissing him again. “It grows late,” Danny said when he finally pulled away. “Should we retire?” 

“You stay out later than this.”

“I do, but I want to be alone with you.”

Ethan smiled. “Alone?” Danny nodded and Ethan leaned in for a kiss. “Okay.” He stood out and reached for his husband who took his hand before leading the way to their bed. The moment they walked inside, Danny pulled Ethan back against his front and trailed kisses down Ethan’s neck. “Will this ever go away?”

“Will what go away?”

“Wanting you?”

“I hope not,” Danny answered and kissing Ethan when he turned his head back. “I feel the same way.”

Ethan smiled and took his shirt off, tossing it aside, moaning softly as Danny trailed his hands over him. He didn’t understand what he was feeling anymore. He had gone from affection and respect to something more, something that terrified him, but he never wanted it to go away. “I want you to fuck me,” Ethan whispered, gasping when Danny’s hands slipped into his pants. “Danny, please.” The last part coming out in common but Danny still understood. 

“Go lay down,” Danny said. 

Ethan reluctantly pulled away from Danny and made his way over to the bed, but didn’t get far before a scream from outside caught their attention. It was full of panic and Danny turned and rushed outside with Ethan at his heels. Another scream pierced the air followed by the sounds of a struggle. 

They ran back to the fire, people running around them while some were on the ground dead or bleeding. The bloodriders were surrounding Samuel who had Nadine against him and a sword against her throat. “One more step and I kill her and the child.”

“No, Samuel don’t,” Ethan said, moving an arm in front of Danny to keep him from going anywhere. “Let her go.”

“Why should I?” 

“Because I will take her place.”

“Ethan no,” Danny said.

Ethan turned towards his husband. “It’s okay.” He turned back towards his brother and could see Aiden not that far away looking worried. “Let her go and we can talk.”

“I don’t want to talk,” Samuel said. “I want what I was promised! I want my throne!”

“You let her go and we can talk about getting your,” Ethan said, daring to take a step closer. “Just let her go. Please. Just let her go.” It took several seconds but Samuel finally let Nadine go and she ran towards Danny who made sure she was alright while Ethan commanded the bloodriders to stay back before walking up to his brother. “Steel is forbidden in the city, Samuel.”

“I am not Dothraki, I do not follow their rules,” He said before pressing the tip of the blade against Ethan’s stomach. “I am a king.”

“You are no king!” Danny yelled in common. He took a step forward but the sword started to cut into Ethan’s stomach, making him cry out. Danny stopped and stared at Samuel. “Let him go.”

“Not until I have my crown.”

Ethan grabbed the blade and not caring that it cut into him as long as it kept Samuel from killing him. “You have not earned it.”

“It’s my birthright!” Samuel yelled. “I am a king, not a slave to these fucking barbarians.”

“It was your own choices that made you a slave, Samuel,” Ethan said. “Danny wanted to kill you for laying your hands on me, but I kept him from doing it. Then again, maybe I should have let him kill you.” Ethan pushed the blade away, blood dripping from his hands. “Or maybe I should have killed you myself.” 

“I should have tossed you both into the water when you killed my mother,” Samuel growled. He thrust his sword into Ethan’s stomach who let out a pained yell and fell to his knees when the sword was pulled out and chaos erupted around him. 

Danny was the first to reach them, kicking the sword from Samuel’s hands before grabbing his neck and snapping it. Ethan watched his brother’s lifeless body hit the ground, his cold eyes staring at him. Danny knelt down before him, cupping Ethan’s face and lifting it. “Ethan.”

“Why-why did you do it?”

“He was hurting you.”

“No, not that,” Ethan said, pressing his hands harder against his wound. “Why did you marry me? Why did you pick me?”

Danny pulled Ethan into his arms and pressed one on over Ethan’s and his other gently caressed Ethan’s cheek. “Because when I saw you I knew that you would be my-“ He stopped and closed his eyes, tears threatening to leak out. 

Ethan took Danny’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You can say it. I want-I want to hear it.”

“I knew you would become my sun and stars,” Danny said. “I knew you would become the person you are today. I knew I would fall in love with you.”

Ethan smiled at him, his breathing becoming slower. Danny dared to look down at the wound on Ethan’s stomach, blood still running out from between his fingers. The sword had just barely missed his heart. Ethan was fighting but Danny didn’t know how much longer he would last. 

“Danny,” Ethan whispered. “Moon-moon of my life.”

Danny could feel the tears finally start to fall and he looked up at Ethan’s face once more. Ethan let go of Danny’s hand and reached up to caress his husband’s cheek, another smiling forming on his lips. “Is-is that right?”

Danny nodded. “Yes.” 

Aiden knelt down next to them. “Do you trust me?” Aiden asked, looking up at Danny as he moved an orange hot sword over Ethan’s stomach. Danny looked down at Ethan who was fading faster and faster before looking up at Aiden and nodding. “Hold him down, do not let him move.”

Danny laid Ethan on the ground and held him down before looking up at Aiden. “Will it work?”

“We will have to find out,” Aiden replied before pressing the sword against Ethan’s wound. To their amazement, there was no burning or sizzling or anything, Ethan didn’t even open his eyes. Aiden pulled the sword away a minute later and they both stared in shock. The wound had stitched itself back together, leaving no sign it was there at all.

“How?” Danny asked, running his fingers over the smooth skin. “How is it not there?”

“Fire cannot kill a dragon,” Aiden whispered.

Danny looked up at Aiden. “what?”

“Our family is directly linked with the dragons,” Aiden replied, his words switching rapidly from Dothraki to common. “Our brother used to believe himself to be the dragon, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t be.” Aiden looked down at the still hot sword and laid his fingers on it. Just like Ethan, there had been no burning. “We are the last of the dragons.”

Danny lifted his husband up bridal style, the shocked Dothraki parting to make a path. “Come. I am sure your brother would want to see you when he awakens.”

Aiden stood and followed Danny to the Khal’s tent where Danny laid Ethan down on the bed and stripped his shirt off of him. “Danny, I am sorry I could not stop Samuel sooner.”

“It is not your fault,” Danny said, cleaning the blood from Ethan’s skin. “You saved him. That is all that matters. As his bloodrider, I was you to watch over him. I need to speak with our people.” He stood up and handed the damp cloth over to Aiden. “Tell me when he awakens.”

The sun was high in the sky before Ethan finally blinked his eyes opened and sat up in bed. He looked around to see Aiden asleep on the floor next to him. Slowly, the memories of the night before came back to him and he leaned over, gently shaking Aiden awake.

Aiden opened his eyes and sat up. “Ethan.” He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. “I didn’t think you were going to wake up.”

“What happened? Wasn’t I stabbed?”

“I saved you,” Aiden said, holding him tighter. “I saved you.”

“Where’s Danny?”

“Talking to his people,” Aiden said, pulling back and looking at Ethan with a smile. “A lot of them don’t understand what happened last night and to be honest, I’m not really sure what happened either.”

Ethan looked down at his stomach, running his fingers over where the sword had pierced him. “How am I still alive?”

“Fire cannot kill a dragon,” Aiden replied, taking his brother’s hand. “I used fire to save you. Our brother was wrong. He wasn’t the dragon, Ethan, we are.”

Ethan’s eyes went to the dragon’s eggs sitting close by. “The last of the dragons?”

Aiden nodded. “Yes.”

Ethan got up and grabbed one of the eggs. “Maybe not.”

Aiden stood up. “You should go see your husband, he’s been worried about you.”

Danny was surrounded by his bloodriders in deep conversation, but immediately perked up when he saw Ethan walking towards them. He stood up and met him halfway, wrapping his arms around Ethan and kissing him. “My sun and stars, you are awake. How do you feel?”

“Great.”

Danny smiled and kissed him again. “Come, we speak of important matters.”

“You want me to join you?”

“You are a Khal Ethan,” Danny answered, taking his husband’s hand and leading him back towards the bloodriders. “And I will have you lead our people by my side.”

\---------Epilogue------

A fire burned in the middle of a field, Ethan and Aiden standing in front of it with their dragon eggs in their hands. Danny stood a few feet away watching them with a smile and the rest of the Dothraki circled around them watching in anticipation.

The once cold eggs had begun to warm through handling and the twins felt like they could awaken the beasts inside with fire. Aiden and Ethan looked at each other before walking up to the fire and laying the eggs in the middle before walking away to stand with Danny and Jackson. 

“What if it does not work?” Ethan asked, looking up at his husband who held their newborn son in his amrs.

Danny smiled at him. “It will work and the dragons will live again.”

The fire died out around dawn and Ethan stood, walking over to the dying embers with Aiden by his side. The eggs were cracked and Ethan knelt down to break away more of the shell of one of them to reveal a small, beautiful black dragon. The baby raised it’s head as Ethan lifted it up, spreading it wings and letting out a small noise. Ethan smiled and looked over at Aiden who held a green dragon while a red one climbed onto his shoulders. 

Ethan stood and turned towards his husband who was smiling. He walked over with their son who reached out towards the dragon once he was close enough. The dragon bowed his head and let the baby touch it. 

“They dragons live again,” Ethan said, looking up at Danny and smiling.


End file.
